


This Kind of Love Only We Three Get

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Idol AU, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, WITH A TWIST!!, Zoos and Aquariums, ive never written adonis or souma before im sorry if they seem ooc (sobbing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: People are bound to others by their souls- soulmates, of course.How do you know when someone is the one? Well, every person's left eye is the color of their soulmates eye color. Once those soulmates make eye contact for the first time, your eyes will become their natural color.Koga, however, was embarrassed of his left eye, because instead of having one color like everyone else, Koga hadtwo.-enstars rarepair week day 3 ; soulmates
Relationships: Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis, Oogami Kouga/Kanzaki Souma, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis/Kanzaki Souma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	This Kind of Love Only We Three Get

**Author's Note:**

> Adosoukoga nation. we have been too quiet for too long. its time to rise.  
> THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC IVE EVER WRITTEN LETS FUCKING GOOOOO  
> also the first ever to be in koga/souma tag . i feel like ive accomplished something today  
> i started out really not liking this fic, having started it like a couple weeks ago, but when i saw enstars rarepair week had a 'soulmates' prompt day (and yes i know im a day late shhh) i decided to finish it up and i actually really like the result!  
> i hope you all enjoy, and i hope to find more people liking adosoukoga! theyre a ship that i hold very near and dear to my heart, so i hope they begin to get more recognition  
> 

People have always said that ‘the eyes are the windows into the soul’. A persons eyes are so unique, so expressive to each individual. You can know when someone is anxious, or if someone is lying just by looking at their eyes. Its no wonder that the eyes would not only be a look into ones own soul, but also a pathway to the one destined for them-

Soulmates.

“Alright, kids. Raise your hand if your parents have told you about soulmates yet” the teacher in front of the second grade classroom asked with a gentle smile.  
A couple of the kids found their hands raising upwards, but the majority of the class remained still, Koga- seven years old- included, who was mindlessly scribbling on a piece of paper in his notebook, not particularly caring about the lesson at hand.

“Thats alright. Most kids learn first about it around this age, so its normal if you have never learned about it before” the teacher continued, turning to the whiteboard behind her and picking up a marker, drawing two crude ovals with circles in the middle of them. She colored in one of the circles, but left the other an empty white. “You may have noticed that your eyes are two different colors. When we’re born, our right eye is our own eye color, while your left eye is the color of your soulmates eyes- or, if you both have the same eye color, then you will both have the same left eye color” she explained, pointing to the horribly drawn ‘eyes’ she had made when speaking. “When you both meet for the first time, both of your eyes will change to your own eye colors!” she hummed, excited about the subject of the lesson.

“Is that why your eyes are the same color, Sensei?” a random kid in the back asked, to which the teacher nodded. “Yes! I met my soulmate many years ago, which is why my eyes are their normal color. Does anyone have any other questions?” she asked the students. It was silent for a little. Koga was tapped on his shoulder and he turned to the boy next to him, Subaru, who had a head of orange hair, a right blue eye, and a green left eye. “Whata’ you lookin’ at?” Koga huffed as the other examined him, eyebrows furrowing as he was beginning to get annoyed. Subaru suddenly raised his hand, but didnt wait to get called on and just began to speak immediately-

“Why does Gami-kun have two colors in his left eye?” he blurted, and all of the kids turned to the grey haired boy in question. He felt his face flare up in embarrassment- nothing was more embarrassing than having an entire class stare at you- looking at Subaru with anger and clenching his fists. “I-idiot Akehoshi-kun, mind ya own business, will ya?!” he barked, seriously considering just starting to brawl the other kid playground style. It was true though, that couldnt be something disputed against. Koga’s right eye was his own- with a light golden color, but his left harbored that of half purple and half amber. Koga always found it cool, but now he just felt embarrassed of it.

“Thats a rare thing, Oogami-kun, and its nothing to be ashamed of! It could mean that your soulmate themself has two different eyecolors as their own, or- in the very rare circumstance, you have two soulmates” she explained. A commotion erupted in the classroom, many kids saying things along the lines of ‘I want two soulmates too!’ or ‘why does Oogami-kun get to have two?’. Maybe Koga should feel honored that he was being doted over for this rarity, but if anything it just made him feel worse.

Although told that it was nothing to be embarrassed about, Koga bit his lip as his face continued to burn a childish red. This really was humiliating… at that moment Koga just wished that his dumb ‘rare eye’ would go away. Two soulmates… yeah right. This was probably some glitch in fate, he decided. He was a lone wolf forever, after all!

“Alright, alright- thats enough of that, now. You all understand, dont you?” The teacher said, managing to quiet the class down from the volume they were increasing to and receiving a resounding ‘yes’ from the children. She turned around and erased the white board, beginning to write down various equations- back to normal old math for the day. Koga was still uninterested, unattentive to what was being said and taught, but this time there was more going on in his mind than just aimless bored thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Its been 10 years since that time in the second grade, Koga now being 17… and still having not found his soulmates. You would think that supposedly having more than one would mean that they would be easier to find, right? Not so. In fact, it almost felt like it was harder somehow. Subaru found his soulmate- a blonde haired kid with blue rimmed glasses, so why was it proving so hard for him to find his? Maybe he was right all those years ago, that this was just some glitch in fate and he really was the lone wolf he always set himself up to be. Not necessarily a bad thing though, right?

“Corgi is looking awfully concentrated there~ dont think too hard, wouldnt want you overworking yourself with whats left up there” the boy across from him- Ritsu Sakuma- giggled teasingly at him from the other side of the schools- Yumenosakis- lunch table. They were in the same class and met when the school year started, and although they're frequent way of communicating was through teasing and light insults, they still hit it off as something like good friends. Lucky for Ritsu, he met his soulmate very young- when he was only 5! How is that even possible?! Damn you, childhood friends trope…

“Oh, shut up! Y’know you dont have to insult me every chance you get, right?” Koga scoffed, rolling his eyes as he picked at the school lunch food on his plate in front of him.  
Ritsu only giggled, shaking his head. “I dont have to, but I still can~” he hummed, and Koga rolled his eyes again.  
“Well, I am wonderin somethin- Sakuma-senpai hasnt been in the music club recently, where’d he go? Its a lil hectic without the head of the club, y’know..” Koga asked, and now it was RItsu’s turn to roll his eyes. This ‘Sakuma-senpai’ was his older brother, Rei, who also happened to be the head of the club that Koga frequently went to, the music club. They played all kinds of instruments, sometimes all of them would try to all learn a new instrument together, or even write their own songs (which always ended up terribly, if he was honest.) He was pretty sure that Rei had already met his soulmate, seeing as both of his eye colors were the same natural color, but he never talked about it or brought it up, so he wasnt sure who it was.  
“Dont ask me about that bug.. He’s nothing but a nuisance~ be glad that he’s gone. Forever and eeeever” Ritsu groaned, and Koga crossed his arms.  


“I get ya dont like him, but ive got a right to know where he is, too. The twins are also curious, and y’know how much those two look up to him” Koga snarled, and Ritsu finally caved in.  
“Fine, fiiiine~.. He went away for a bit for some abroad study or something.. I dont know the specifics, but its somewhere near Europe I think- maybe the Middle East? Eh, somewhere around there.. I didnt bother to find out” Ritsu explained, laying his head down on his crossed arms on the table like he was about to fall asleep.  
“D’ya know when he’ll be back?” Koga asked, and Ritsu only shook his head.

Before the conversation could go any further, the school bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period and that they should start getting back to their next class, Koga standing up and swinging his bag on his back as he threw out the leftovers of his food and returned his tray, begrudgingly walking to his next class. While in the hallway, for a moment, he felt his heartbeat race and his stomach fill with a fluttering feeling. He always got that when leaving the lunch room… ugh, maybe the school lunch is finally killing him.  
He ignored that and wondered, just how long would it be until Rei came back..? It wasnt like he disliked being in the club with just the twins, but just the three of them was a little boring, and Rei was the head of the club. It was just downright strange to not have him..  
Well, enough of that. That was something to worry about later.

\------------------------------------------------------------

About a month passed, and it was so sudden that it made Kogas head spin. One day it was just him and the two Aoi twins in the music club, and the next day suddenly Rei was sitting in the classroom they always used when Koga walked in.  
“Sakuma-senpai, your back..?! When did that happen, huh?” Koga said, surprised, and Rei smiled back, looking at his junior.  
“Oh, a couple days ago.. good to see you too, wanko~” he teased, and Koga crossed his arms.  
“I told ya to stop callin me that dumb name, jeez” he growled, but Rei only laughed again in amusement. “So what’d ya do? Did you do anythin cool? Find anythin interestin?” Koga wondered, setting his school bag on the ground and plopping himself in a nearby seat.  
Rei’s grin grew wider. “Oh yes.. I found something veeery interesting.. and Im sure that youre going to like it a lot too” he said mysteriously, and Koga couldnt help but be suspicious.  
“Well alright then.. Where is it? Ya gonna show me or just keep bein cryptic just to mess with me?” he said, impatient.  
“With time, wanko. Youll find out with time..” Rei said, equally as mysterious as the last time.  
“... haah?! The hells that supposed t-” Koga began, but Rei spoke over him.  
“Now, now. Theres no need to get all fussy. Club practice is dismissed today, I have some things I need to take care of after being away.” Rei explained, and Koga couldnt really argue with him on that. Must be why the twins werent here, either…  


As Koga shifted his bag back on his shoulder and began to head out, Rei spoke again,  
“By the way, I hope youre not busy tomorrow, because Ive bought you tickets to the joint zoo and aquarium. I heard that they added a new wolves exhibit.. must be great to see some of your family, hm~?” Rei teased with a chuckle, and Koga rolled his eyes.  
But.. was that the real reason why? It wasnt like Rei to do something like that…  
“Guess I dont gotta choice then.. this wasnt the surprise you were talkin bout, was it?” Koga said, crossing his arms as he sharpened his eyes, glaring at the vampire.  
“No, no.. but who knows? Maybe there could be something surprising waiting for you there..” Rei said, and Koga groaned, annoyed. More cryptic shit, he didnt have time for that…  
But Rei was definitely planning something. He knew that for sure.

When leaving the club room, he hummed a tune to himself while walking- nothing in particular, just whatever first came to his mind. He heard footsteps behind him, but when he glanced back, all he saw was, for a second, someone with short, warm violet hair entering the room he just left. He didn't recognize it.. whose this guy? and whats he doing in the music club room?  
He tried not to read too much into it- could just be some random kid he’s never noticed before entering the wrong room.  
What was strange though was how that fluttering feeling in his stomach and quickness of his heart like how he got when walking to class after lunch returned when he looked at that stranger. It was just for a moment, and all he saw was the back of their head- but there wasnt a doubt what he felt.  
…. weird.

\------------------------------------------------------------

So, here Koga was. Walking to the joint zoo and aquarium with Rei awkwardly quiet. The school day was already finished, and they left as soon as their club activities were done. He still wasnt entirely sure why Rei was doing this, but hey, a free visit to the zoo was good in his book. He always enjoyed animals, all kinds of animals, so he wouldnt complain even a little bit.

They went along and directly to the said new wolves exhibit that Rei told him about, Koga leaning close to the fence that separated the animals from the humans.  
“Wait here, wanko. I’ll be right back” he vampire said, taking his phone from his pocket. Koga hummed an ‘mhm’ in understanding, eyes still glued on the animals in front of him and his hands buried in his pockets.

It felt like a while until Rei returned- where was he? Had that old man gotten lost? Koga should have known to not let him wander around on his own..  
Turning around, he looked around the area he was currently in, then suddenly reeled back. There was someone walking up to the exhibit with a Yumenosaki uniform, and it wasnt Rei. they had long purple hair, tied in a high pony tail by a white ribbon, and they were looking around, confused, like they were attempting to find someone.  
Koga stomach flipped in his body, his heart felt like it was thumping so hard in his chest it was going to burst out any second when he looked at them, and by the way the other stopped made it clear to Koga that that guy was feeling the same things he was.  
The purple haired boys head lifted up to Kogas, and what he saw he couldnt believe.

There Koga stood, locking eyes with someone across from him with a natural purple eye, and in his soulmates eye was gold- but it wasnt _completely_ golden. If you looked closely, you could see that it was two different shades. Two different soulmates. Like Koga.

It felt like the world around Koga was slipping away from him, everything near him just becoming a colorful blur. The only clear image in his sight was this guy.

“Uhm..” the other made a noise after a little, and Koga was pulled back into reality. His voice was mellow, but strong, and something about it made Koga want to blush.  
“Might I ask who you are? What shall I address you as?” the other asked, his wording choice old fashioned and a little strange.  
“Names Koga Oogami.. and who’re you?” he asked back. The others face seemed to light up in a soft smile, his serious exterior broken into something much sweeter feeling.  
“You may call me Souma Kanzaki! Its a pleasure to meet you, Oogami-dono!” Souma said, accentuated with a bow.  
“Right back at ya, ‘Zaki..” Koga hummed, at a loss for words, and it seemed like Souma was too, an awkward silence settling between them.  
“So youre-” they both began at the same time, making Koga’s lip twitch into a smirk and let out a much needed chuckle. Souma couldnt help but laugh a little.  
“Please, continue Oogami-dono. I will not speak over you this time” he urged Koga, who took a deep breath.

“So youre.. my soulmate, huh?” he finally said, and Souma seemed to sheepishly nod.  
“It seems so- one of them, at least. Like you, Oogami-dono, my left eye has always harbored two colors. It was difficult for other people to see or believe due to the colors being so similar, but even so.. I always knew that it was different.” he explained. “We both still have a color left- the purple is gone from your left eye, Oogami-dono, see!” he said, quickly pulling out his phone to the camera and showing it to Koga. what he said was true, there was no purple in his left eye anymore. Only what remained was a dark gold. It was hard to differentiate from his normal eye color, but it was a shade darker and Koga knew that there was still one more person out there. Souma’s left eye also had the same color. Did they both have the same third soulmate..?  


“.. how’d ya find me, ‘Zaki?” Koga asked, curious. It seemed so perfect, how did they both happen to be here at the right time..?  
“I got a call from my club president, Shinkai-dono, to meet him here! I am part of the marine biology club you see, and he had told me that the club was meeting at the aquarium today.. I found it quite strange to be asked to meet here, but I always trust him, so I came regardless.” he explained. Koga tried to piece it together, then it clicked for him. Shinkai- thats Rei’s friend, isnt it? Did they set this whole thing up..? _Did they know this whole time??_  
“Oogami-dono, your expression looks quite irritated! Have I said something wrong?” he asked, seemingly worried, but Koga shook his head.  
“Nah- youre fine, ‘Zaki.. I think both our senpai’s set us up to this.” he told him, and Souma nodded understandingly.  
“I suppose that makes sense..” he hummed, and a silence fell obver them again.  
“So.. marine biology, hm?” Koga asked, and Souma’s face lit up excitedly, a wide grin growing as his cheeks tinted a pink., beginning to ramble on about the wonders of the ocean and what he loved about it, especially turtles, which he expressed as his favorite animal. Koga told him how he was interested in land animals more, about how he liked wolves and dogs particularly, and it felt so.. _Natural._ So incredibly natural to talk about his interests with this person who, up until a couple moments ago, was a total stranger to him. They had more in common than what had initially met the eye.

The sky slowly began to grow dark as they spoke with each other, and Koga and Souma were still at the zoo, sitting at a bench still near the wolves exhibit, too distracted with each others conversation to notice the time getting later.  
“Thats real weird.. Sakuma-senpai hasnt come back yet. He said he’d be back..” he glanced down at his phone for the time, groaning. “hours ago..” he grumbled angrily.  
“Thats no good.. Shall I set out a search and rescue party for him?” Souma asked, making Koga chuckle a little.  
“Man, what? Nah, its fine.. Im sure he just bailed, to be honest.” he shrugged. That was until he saw that long head of black hair from a long distance, talking with.. wait..  
Rei was talking with someone with their back facing Koga and Souma, unable to identify him. But that hair. Koga knew exactly who that was- it was the guy he saw the other day going into the club room.  
His heart felt heavy again. His stomach was fluttering again. There were no doubts in his mind that..

“..Oogami-dono, do you believe-” Souma began, looking his direction as well, and Koga nodded and spoke before Souma could finish his sentence.  
“Yeah, I do.. You’re feelin it too, right?” Koga glanced to the boy beside him, who nodded, gaze still intense ahead of him.  
“Yes.. I would frequently feel this when passing through the hallways- I suppose thats when we were near each other without realizing, do you think?” Souma wondered, and Koga was glad he wasnt the only one who had felt that.  
“Mhm.. I always thought it was some kinda weird reaction to the lunch food, though” he admitted, and Souma barked a laugh, deep and full of joy. It made Koga smile.

Rei pointed over to them, and the person he was talking to looked behind him, beginning to walk over slowly, coming into view more. His skin was tan and his warm purple hair was parted in the middle, bangs swaying to one side of his face. He looked serious, left eye with both of the colors of Koga and Souma’s eyes. 

Yeah, he was the one.

Eye contact was made, lovesick feelings were felt all over again and the world felt like nothing except for them three, just looking between each others gazes, like nothing else mattered but to be around each other.

“Ah.. uh-” he began, voice deep but gentle. “I apologize.. I was meant to come here a long time ago, but.. Im not very good when it comes with directions or phones, you see..” he admitted, his serious look forming into something more apologetic as he looked down at the phone he was holding with one of his hands.  
“Its alright, this place is huge anyways” Koga assured him, and the boy in question gave him a kind smile.  
“My name is Adonis Otogari. Sakuma-senpai brought me here because he told me he knew my soulmates when he first met me and saw my eyes..” he hummed, stepping closer to the two “and.. It looks like he was right.” he said warmly.  
“You may address me as Souma Kanzaki! We are very happy to meet you, Adonisu-dono!” Souma said excitedly, giving Adonis a heartwarming smile that made both Adonis’s and Kogas cheek want to flush.  
“Im Koga Oogami.. and uh, yeah, what he said” he said with a short chuckle, and Adonis nodded, committing the names to memory.

“So, how long have.. you two known each other?” he asked, and Koga and Souma spared glanced to one another.  
“Oh, well.. we actually just met today, too. I guess its kinda better that we all met around the same time, yeah?” Koga explained, and Adonis nodded agreeingly.  
“Im very glad to have met Sakuma-senpai.. Because without him, I would not have gotten this chance to be here- to meet you two.” Adonis said, thankful.  
“How did you come in acquaintance with Sakuma-dono?” Souma asked the other curiously, head tilting a little as he asked.  
“Sakuma-senpai, as he explained to me, was studying abroad in my country. The place he happened to be studying was where I also went. Thankfully, my mother is Japanese, which is how I was able to talk with him easier and how I can talk with you both now. She lives here in Japan.. So when Sakuma-senpai gave me the opportunity to move back here to meet you both, I was already set with living with her” he explained gently.  
“Are ya gonna move back to your country soon..?” Koga asked, and he couldnt help the nervous tinge in his voice, but Adonis shook his head.  
“No.. I dont think that I will. For a while, at least. Sakuma-senpai already helped with enrolling me into Yumenosaki, and though I may miss my sisters.. I want to spend time with you two.” he said, smiling sweetly to them, and the other grey and purple haired boys couldnt help but smile back.

“Well, thats good! It would be a shame to have your soulmate leave as soon as you met them, after all. I know we have all just met each other, but.. I would like to spend more time and make wonderful memories with you both!” Souma said happily.  
“Well.. the zoos gonna close soon, aint it? Theres this real good traditional Japanese restaurant ‘cross the street.. Why dont we start there, huh?” he suggested, getting happy look from the two purple boys.  
“Could this be.. Our first date?! Aha~ how exciting this will be!” Souma cheered brightly.  
“I agree.. Im looking forward to it. Lets get going then, shall we?” Adonis asked the two, who were both practically already on the move.  
“I suppose thats a yes, then.”


End file.
